


Eyes to the Sky

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: In a more modern day Link saves Zelda from an unexpected foe.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Eyes to the Sky

It was a sunny day, perfect for any activity that went outside. Zelda was in the campus gardens, and she could hear a group of fellow students playing a loose-rule baseball game nearby. She was going over her research of the machines that plagued the land years ago. Though she confronted all of her historical studies with a hungered relish this particular subject came to her with unending ease.

But, truthfully, the only time that she could not wrap her head around definitions and in-depth analysis was when she was in an anatomy class and a chapter was dedicated to the anatomy of the ancient Windfish.

Link saved her from getting a failing grade on that particular portion. Zelda had disliked that the information was evasive to her but had absolutely no complaints about studying with Link. One could congratulate her mental strength for studying that difficult material instead of studying his face.

Zelda smiled at the memory. They still had a few classes together, and knew each other’s schedules. Since the thought of that she was reminded of her classes that day and checked the time. She had seven minutes before her next class, so she stood up to go, her study material in her arms.

She spotted Link walking by and figured a quick hello wouldn’t hurt. Before she could say anything there was a shout, and Zelda turned around. For a split-second she saw a baseball fly at her face but Link swiftly stepped in front of her.

He wasn’t quick enough to throw up his hands to shield his face. The impact of the baseball against his face made him stumble backwards and Zelda dropped her supplies to catch him.

Link got his bearings after a few seconds and he quickly knelt down to pick up Zelda’s supplies. He needed both hands to carry the supplies. Zelda could see that the area around his left eye was already swollen, and would turn into an impressive black eye.

She hurriedly took the supplies, put them in her bag and pulled out a hand cloth and a water bottle from her bag. She poured water on the cloth and gave it to Link. He pressed the water cloth against his eye and Zelda finally was able to ask him a question.

“Are you all right, Link?”

He nodded and tried to smile but it turned into a wince. He gestured to the building where Zelda’s current class was being held.

The time was ticking down. Zelda felt a pang of guilt for needing to leave but luckily a few of the baseball players came over to help. They expressed their apologies and inquiries if Link was okay.

Zelda grasped Link’s free hand and said, “I have to go now. But thank you, Link, I’ll talk to you later!”

He nodded once again and Zelda hurried to her class. She got there just in time, and listened intently to the lecture. It was not until the lecture was halfway done that Zelda realized she had clasped Link’s hand with no hiccups or hesitation.

It seemed a little juvenile to be happy about that but Zelda could be happy with herself anyway.

She thought, then, that if she could do that she could have the courage to ask him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vqu26O83i_8) animation because dear Lord. The absolute cuteness. I can't handle it at all. Inspiration was from the text boxes if you click pause at the right second. In the animation she does just ask to hang out as friends but she's so nervous it's like it's on the same level as asking him out on a date, ha ha.
> 
> If the only Zelda game you've played in BOTW, the Windfish is from Link's Awakening and is the only Zelda game (to my knowledge) where Zelda doesn't show up at all. I thought about referencing Majora's Mask (because it's my favorite) but remembered Zelda shows up for one flashback scene.


End file.
